


One night can change everything

by makotochan



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Dare, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Gen, One Hour Challenge, One True Pairing, Oneshot, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makotochan/pseuds/makotochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Hour Challenge #5, #76 and #17 combined. The girls get drunk and dare Usagi to take Mamoru's jacket from his house. But things get a little more complicated. Fluffly, soft smut. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One night can change everything

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me. All rights reserved. Please R/R. Thanks to LadyShizuka being my beta reviewer. =)

 

It was a fine night and the girls were having a slumber party at Makoto's place. Minako, being Minako, decided to bring a bottle of cheap vodka.

"C'mon! Let's play it! It will be fun, I swear it!", she happily said. But, of course, she had mischevious intentions.

"I don't think this is a good idea. It could get us in trouble." said Ami. Ami was the nerdy of the group, always worried about grades and stuff. And almost whispering, she said "Plus, it's not like we have done anything, so it will be a waste of drink."

All of the ladies were mesmerized by what the had just heard. Ami, the uptight girl, was thinking about the wasted drink! "No. Way. In. Freaking. Hell. Now, I really wanna play this game!" said Rei, almost promptly.

Makoto was excited about it, even though she just knew she would end up completely drunk. "I'm getting the glasses. Usagi-chan, you're in, right?", she said in a meaninful tone.

"Okay, I guess... But how is it played anyway?", said the blond with pigtails, not really focusing. She couldn't stop daydreaming about Mamoru, her nemesis. Sure, he made her life a living hell, but she was totally and completely in love with him.

"It's like this: You have to say something you haven't done and whoever did it have to drink from the glass. If you really want a drink too, you can say something you also did, but then you have to drink it as well.", Minako sounded really confident while explaining the rules. "At least, the first part it's true..."

After they got the glasses, filled them with the vodka, it was time to start.

"I'll go! I'll go!", said Minako. "Never have I ever been a Sailor Senshi!". They all looked at her in disbelief and a few "Duh!" and such could be heard in the background while they drank from their cups.

After the refil, it was Rei's turn. "Never have I ever been kissed.". Makoto drank, obviously, and was soon followed by Minako, no surprises, Ami and Usagi. Rei got all worked up about being the only one who hasn't been kissed yet until it hit her... Ami had kissed someone before her. And Usagi. "Whoa! Ami, the girl who can't get her head off of the books and Odango Atama, the klutz, have kissed someone, but I HAVEN'T? I demand to know when this happened!"

"I believe that this is a private information that both Usagi-chan and I would prefer to keep to ourselves.", said Ami with a harsh tone of voice.

"Yeah! Whatever Ami-chan said is valid for me too!" said Usagi, not really paying attention. "Anyway, my turn, right? Never have I ever gotten a tattoo.".

The girls looked at eachother and, not surprising, no one drank. A lot of rounds went by, Makoto being the drunkest, as she thought she would be, and when they realized, the bottle was empty. The senshi were drunk. Makoto then suggested they should play "Truth or Dare". All of the girls adored the idea. And since Mako-chan was the drunkest, she would start asking.

"So, Rei-chan... Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Are you really dating Chiba Mamoru?"

"I don't know. I thought I was. I guess I am, but maybe he doesn't see me that way. At least that's how I feel. Like when we go out, it's not a date for him."

"Aww, that sucks!", said Minako. Ami was only looking at the game and realized that the drunker they were, the easier the truth would come out. It was OK there, with them, but if this got out of control, then they would have a problem. That's when she heard Minako saying one thing that gave her the chills.

"... so, Usagi-chan, I challenge you to get inside Mamoru-san's house and steal that pea green jacket!"

"Okay!", Usagi told the girls. Using her powers, she jumped to the top of the building and made her mad dash all the way to Mamoru's apartment. She stopped at his balcony, opened the door and seeing everything dark, she thought he was probably not at home.

'Guess I'll just have to find a good spot to hide'. The senshi started walking around the room trying to be as silent as possible, but then she had a klutz attack and dropped the contents of his desk on the floor. That's when she saw the unthinkable. Chiba Mamoru, in all his glory, wearing nothing but a boxer and holding a stuffed teddy bear, came walking from the kitchen.

"Okay! Who's in my room? I have a teddy bear and I'm not afraid to use it!", he said, sounding really angry, but one could feel a bit of fear deep down inside of him.

"Mamoru-kun! It's Usagi."

"Odango Atama?" he thought he was going crazy. The girl who he constantly fought with at the arcade but no-so-secretly loved(everyone knew, everyone but Usagi, that is) was there, inside his room at that time of the night. There had to be something wrong. But then, he saw it was real, for she started screaming like a maniac.

"How many times have I told you to NOT call me Odango Atama? My name is Usagi! U-SA-GI!", she pouted, angrily.

"Okay, I don't know what you're doing in my apartment or why are you here, but leave now. I want to sleep, it's been days since I had a good night of sleep and I was hoping today I would finally get one." He was annoyed by her presence at his bedroom. Not only because of his (lack of) clothing or because of the teddy bear in is hands, but because he really wasn't lying about the whole not sleeping well part. It was like almost every night, the Negaverse attacked and he had to help Sailor Moon fight. That was wearing him out.

But she had set her mind and she wasn't leaving there without the prize. Even if it meant having to play some games or say a few unspoken truths. "I have to tell you something. You see, Mamoru-kun, I am tired of our arguing. I want us to be friends. I care about you and...".

Mamoru growled, interrupting her. "Umm...excuse me, but this is my room. If you don't get out, I'll not only scream bloody murder-I'll beat you to death with this plush toy!". He was bit nervous now, she could see it. And she decided to use a wild card. If that didn't work, it would be the end of her. So she leaned closer to Mamoru, and standing on the tip of her toes, she kissed him. Mamoru was shocked by her attitude. She kissed him in a very innocent way and when they broke apart, he could only look at her. "Usagi, what in Kami-sama's name are you doing?"

"This." And she pulled him closer to her, kissing him again, but this time, it wasn't a small kiss, it was filled with lust. He gasped and she stuck her tongue inside his mouth. 'I'm kissing him! It's a dream that came true!', she thought.

'Good Lord, this girl sure knows what she's doing', he thought. That's when he tossed the teddy bear on the flood and put his hands around her waist, feeling his way up and down her back.

She just couldn't believe it. He was actually touching her. And it felt good. 'Mamo-chan is such a good kisser! I really like it! I don't want this to end.'. That's when she sensed his hand caressing the side of her breast. It was weird, she had never been touched so intimaly before.

When they both realized, they were in bed together, kissing and loving eachother, her clothes long gone and so was his boxer. Afterwards, Mamoru slept peacefully, having had the best night of his life. Usagi was looking at his face, his hair all messed up. Her hair was that way too, but she didn't mind it at all. 'I don't want to leave here, I'm afraid that when we wake up, things won't have changed at all.' She sighed. 'But I have to go. The girls are going to ask me what happened and I'm not really ready to tell them about this.' Then she kissed his lips one more time. "I love you, Chiba Mamoru. Always have, always will.", she whispered. She got up, got dressed and started writing a note to him. Leaving the note and taking the jacket with her back to Makoto's. Of course, she would had never known that while they had sex, there were four sets of eyes incredulously watching from the bedroom's balcony.

She got back to Makoto's apartment and handed the jacket to the girls, who were watching TV while pretending to wait for her. "It's all yours.", she said. "I'm going to bed now, I'm too tired.". With that, she went to the bedroom and fell soundly asleep, still wishing she had stayed at the boy's apartment.

"I can't believe her! How on Earth could she not tell us about what happened?" an incredulous Makoto asked.

"Calm down, I believe she will tell us when she's ready.", said Minako in a very calm manner that didn't really look like her.

"I can't believe she hooked up with him! She knew I liked him!". Rei was almost screaming.

"Rei, shut up. You just admitted yourself that he never cared about you this way.", said Ami in a harsh tone. "I think we should go to bed. At least I'm going now.". With that, she stood up and left, soon to be followed by the rest of the girls.

The next day, Mamoru woke up looking for the blonde who left him there and found a note from her. "Mamo-chan. I'm sorry I couldn't stay the night with you. I wanted to so bad. But, meet me at 2pm at the last booth of the arcade so we can talk. No, I'm not sorry about this amazing night we shared. Don't worry about that. I love you. Eternally yours, Usako.". He glanced at the clock and saw it was already 1pm! He needed to take a shower and choose his clothes. After the shower, he started looking for his jacket. Not finding it, he decided to put on any clean clothes, just for the sake of it.

Meanwhile, at Makoto's apartment, the girls were saying goodbyes. Usagi was in a bit of a hurry, so she could go to the arcade and meet Mamoru.

She arrived a bit early and sat on the last booth, ordered a chocolate milkshake and waited. Unknowingly to the girl, her friends were following her every step, just to find out what was their real relationship. They sat on the booth right behind hers, just to eavesdrop. When Mamoru arrived, he went straight to the last booth. He saw her, his goddess, the girl he always loved but could never say it to her. "I love you. I have loved you ever since you threw that ball of paper at my face. I was too scared to admit it. I would be honored if you were my girlfriend". The senshi's mouths fell to the ground. They couldn't believe what was being said. And then, they saw it. Her friend and her former enemy, tangled in a very heated kiss.

Mamoru then proceeded to tell her "I take this kiss as a 'yes'. Now, let's go back to my place?". His hopes were so high. She had to accept it.

Usagi looked at the boy, her now boyfriend. She just couldn't explain how much she loved him. But this invitation... "Yes. It is a 'yes'. I love you, always have. But, wow, Mamo-chan... after everything yesterday, didn't you have enough?".

"I can't get no satisfaction!", he smirked. She then took his hand and started walking out of the arcade and in direction to his house.


End file.
